2nd Battalion Bravo Team (Earth-8573)
The 2nd Battalion Bravo Team was a massive battalion of the UNSC Marine Corps assigned to the ''Conestoga''-class destroyer [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-8573)|UNSC Sulaco]]. Led by the inexperienced Lieutenant Scott Gorman, Bravo Team notably served on the Battle of Paraíso against a xenomorph swarm, leading to the deaths of all but one of the original members of the formation. History Battle of Paraíso of the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team waking from their cryo chambers aboard the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-8573)|UNSC Sulaco]].]] After being assigned to work under Lieutenant Scott Gorman's, the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team found itself annoyed at an incompetent leader. Most of the Marines were dispatched to Paraíso alongside many other UNSC Marines under the command of Master Sergeant Al Apone alongside Colonel Carter Burke, an Office of Naval Intelligence operative and the civilian consultant Ellen Ripley, the only survivor of the massacre on the Nostromo in 2528, where she discovered a xenomorph that killed all of her crewmates. The battalion mostly regarded their mission to Paraíso as a waste of time, and that no Covenant presence would be found. They were sent to the planet aboard the D77-TC Pelican Bug Stomper, Hicks still managed to sleep. When they arrived on Hadley, the other Marines started investigating the settlement's ONI building, clearing its upper floor where they discovered a laboratory under damage, and as they explored deeper, they discovered multiple Facehuggers stored within the installation, alongside many notes about John Marachuk, a colonist that was being studied by ONI with a xenomorph within. While investigating, they heard a noise, discovering a little girl, Rebecca "Newt" Jorden, who had been hiding within the installation's ventilation ducts, leading the Marines to deduce she was the only survivor of what had happened on the planet prior to their arrival. The disappearing civilians were discovered to be seemingly gathered at the planet's Atmosphere processing plant. Taking many Marines with him, Sergeant Apone moved to investigate. When they entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was not the Covenant, but something new. They continued to progress through the installation, whereupon Al was ordered by Gorman to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the plant. .]] While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Rico Frost to guard. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M7057 flamethrowers, discovered Hadley's citizens cocooned in the hive, including Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestbuster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Corporal Cynthia Dietrich to burn the creature alive. The Chestburster's death alerted nearby xenomorphs, and the Marines found themselves ambushed by xenomorph Lurkers and Aggressors. In the chaos that ensued, Hicks, Private Tim Crowe and Private Trevor Wierzbowski ran to help Frost and Dietrich. When Hicks realized the assault rifle's ammunition had fallen, and he rapidly pulled Wierzbowski from the ensuing explosion that killed Crowe and badly wounded Trevor. Hicks proceeded to tend to Wierzbowski with a biofoam, propping him against a nearby wall while he returned to check Crowe, who he discovered has been killed. While he did not notice, Wierzbowski was taken by xenomorph while screaming in terror. Hicks was leftlooking for Apone, only to realize the Master Sergeant had also been taken by the xenomorphs. Hicks then organized the survivors, killing many xenomorphs with his M90 shotgun before they rushed their M510 Mammoth, half of the Marines had been either captured or killed. As Hicks entered the Mammoth, he was closing its hangar door when an Aggressor appeared and attempted to enter the vehicle. When Hicks, Private William Hudson and Private Jenette Vasquez were unable to contain the creature, Hicks drew his shotgun and rammed it into the alien's mouth, blowing its skull away, although its blood wounded Hudson. Surviving .]] While the team escaped from the Atmosphere Processor, Gorman was knocked unconscious by crates aboard the Mammoth, leading Hicks to become the commanding officer of the Marines. Together with Ripley, Bishop and Burke, Hicks devised a suicidal plan to destroy the xenomorphs, bringing the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine of the Sulaco to the surface and detonating it inside the processor, which would cause a nuclear-wide explosion across Paraíso. Before they could be picked by Corporal Colette Ferro aboard the Bug Stomper to be brought back to the Sulaco, she was attacked and killed by a xenomorph that had snuck aboard the dropship, which crashed and exploded on Hadley's surface. Seeing no other way, Hicks promptly ordered Hudson and Vasquez so salvage whatever equipment they could from the Pelican and return to the ONI facility, which they later fortified by sealing all access points and deploying UA 571-C automated sentry gun to defend the installation from xenomorphs. Bishop later warned them that the Atmosphere Processor had been damaged during the xenomorph ambush, just as Gorman feared, which was going to explode in the next hours; the Bug Stomper's destruction had only made it worse, destroying the systems that would allow the Marines to shut them down. Desperate, Hicks ordered Bishop to remote pilot the ''Smart Ass'', the ship's GA-TL1 Longsword, and transport the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to the surface, allowing them to carry out the plan and evacuate the survivors. While they awaited Bishop, Hicks taught Ripley how to use a M41A pulse rifle in order to defend herself from the xenomorphs. The xenomorphs proved to be more intelligent than expected by destroying the Marine's defenses and overrun the sentry guns. Last stand preparing to kill themselves.]] Hudson, Hicks, and Vasquez later discovered that both Ripley and Newt had been locked in the laboratory which the Facehuggers had been stored, and who were released. Hicks, Vasquez, Hudson and Gorman destroyed the shut door and were able to rescue the two from the Facehuggers, learning that Colonel Burke had released the creatures in an attempt to kill both of them. There, Ripley and the Marines learned that Burke had attempted to get them impregnated to smuggle a living xenomorph to the Office of Naval Intelligence use them as bioweapons against the Covenant, which would give humanity a chance of escaping from their extinction during the First Contact War. Hicks attempted to execute Burke for betraying them, but Ripley intervened and said Burke had to be brought to Earth to be court-martialed for his crimes. Immeadiatly after, the xenomorphs cut the power of the installation to lure the humans. When they attempted to escape, Hudson was captured by the xenomorphs, while Burke escaped from the Marines' grip during the confusion and sealed them in the facility with the xenomorphs, but while he escaped he was killed by a xenomorph with a headbite. The Marines were than able to move to the installation's ventilation ducts, but Vasquez and Gorman became ambushed by the xenomorphs and commuted suicide by detonating a M9 fragmentation grenade and taking many xenomorphs with them, with the radius causing Newt to fall down a separe shaft. Hicks and Ripley used an elevator to rescue the girl. Before they could move, a xenomorph captured Newt, commanding other xenomorphs to go after Hicks and Ripley. While they escaped from Hadley, a massive xenomorph corneded the duo in the elevator; Hicks shot back with his assault rifle, but the alien spilled its acid blood through his face, melting his face and leaving him blind, while the rest of the acid continued to melt through his M3 pattern personal armor. Ripley then took the wounded Marine to the Smart Ass, with Bishop taking him in and sedating with him a health pack. While Bishop awaited with Hicks, he gave Ripley ten minutes to travel to the processor, place the slipspace drive on it, and rescue Newt. Hicks asked her to hurry up, and passed out from the health kit's sedactives. As such, he remained unconscious through Ripley's duel against the Keymind. Roster *Lieutenant Scott Gorman - KIA *Master Sergeant Alphonse "Al" Apone - KIA *Corporal Cynthia Dietrich - KIA *Corporal Colette Ferro - KIA *Corporal Dwayne Hicks *Private First Class William Hudson - KIA *Private First Class Daniel Spunkmeyer - KIA *Private First Class Jenette Vasquez - KIA *Private Timothy "Tim" Crowe - KIA *Private Mark Drake - KIA *Private Ricco Frost - KIA *Private Trevor Wierzbowski - KIA Category:Earth-8573 Category:UNSC Marine Corps units (Earth-8573) Category:Created by Draft227